7 Days
by ybyQueen
Summary: Emma is a time travel a special Agent of the government, her only job is to protect and serve her country. she has 7 days to correct the mistake and put the situation back to normal. with Regina the project manager Emma get all the help that she need to Complete each mission. AU, no magic, eventually swanqueen- COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Hi , I am special agent Emma Swan, I'm 28 years old and I have the coolest job.

But my life was not always good, I'm an orphan, I never had a family, I grew up at the streets and I was taking care of myself by myself. But everything changed when I met her.

Her ….. You're probably wondering who I'm talking about? , okay so I talking about Regina.

Regina Mills my boss and my best friend. Sometimes I think we are a bit more than good friends.

Anyway, Regina found me; she gave me a better life outside of prison.

Yeah, I was in jail at the age of 18 for two years.  
She offered me a job that changed my life, which gave me meaning and stability in my life.  
My only job is to protect and serve my country.  
I'm sure you want to know what my work is. So I am a time travel, Regina is the project manager, she gives me the missions and I executed them. But there is a small catch in my work; I have only 7 days to complete the mission.

I do not want to sound arrogant but I'm very good at my work. Some tasks are simple and some are more complicated.

I find myself on most missions saving Regina from the mess she finds herself.  
Do not get me wrong, she is not guilty, the problems find her.  
I guess the bad guys do not like the fact that I'm ruining their schemes and they think Regina is a big enough motive to sabotage my missions.  
As you understood, I have been involved in this for 8 years, and that means a lot of joint tasks between me and Regina.

I love this woman but do not tell her.  
In the meantime let me tell you about some of the tasks that started out not very well and ended in the best way.

So enjoy yourself, relax and let's start this journey."


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is my home, I live in a little town in Maine called Stroybrooke.  
Not a very large population, everyone knows everyone.  
I live in a small apartment on the main street.  
Regina lived in a larger house like a mansion suitable for a manager. But we have a good relationship and I spend most of my time at her house.  
In this town we have cover jobs, Regina is the mayor and I'm the sheriff.  
That way no one asks questions while we go on missions.

Our main base is in Boston.  
Not a long drive from Storybrooke only a few hours. Most of the time I can tell when they will call us to work. It depends on the size of the case and therefore in my home the television most of the time is turned on news.  
Anyway, let me tell you about one task that was difficult to operate because of lack of time. You remember the part with 7 days to complete the task, so it is not always easy but I have Regina for help.  
So that's how it started."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a sunny morning and the sky was blue, Emma woke up at nine in the morning like every morning.  
Emma is not a morning person, she likes to sleep late, but she is never given this option.  
At 9:30 there was a knock at the door, and Emma had no choice but to get up and open the door.  
"Ahhh ... I'm coming, just a second." Emma went down to the door and opened it.  
"Regina ... cannot you come in more normal hours?"

"Good morning to you too, Swan, in case you did not notice it at nine-thirty in the morning, when exactly do you want me to come in? At noon maybe, she said, and went inside.  
Emma stood in the middle of the living room in a white undershirt and boxer.  
"You do not think you should dress, as much as I like you opening the door in your underwear." Regina said and smiled.  
Emma had always liked to give Regina the opportunity to see her legs, she knew it was making her Regina feel good, not that Regina would ever admit of it.

"I do not understand what the problem is, you love my legs." Emma said and winked at Regina.  
Regina's cheeks began to turn red with embarrassment.  
Emma went back to her room to change clothes and Regina went to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
A few minutes later Emma went down to the kitchen.  
"Swan, you do not have anything that's not full of sugar."  
"Of course I have, check the refrigerator in the last drawer, there's everything you like."

Regina did find the vegetables and cheeses in the bottom drawer of the refrigerator.  
She did not have to look for the bacon, in fact it's the first thing you see when you open the refrigerator.  
"I do not understand why you cannot eat a little healthier; you do not want to die at 40."  
"Come on, Regina, I'm not going to die at age 40, I exercise all the time and I have fast metabolism, that's why I'm not fat." Emma said and patted her stomach.  
Regina rolled her eyes at Emma and began preparing breakfast.  
They sat down to eat quietly while the TV was on the news channel.  
"We have to be in the main base this afternoon unless there are dramatic changes."  
Regina looked at Emma and took a bite.  
"Dramatic changes, what can happen?"  
As soon as the sentence left Emma's lips, a special flash message from the television was heard.

"I should have kept my big mouth shut". Regina nodded. Yes  
they listened to the news flash.  
The reporter described what happened, a gang of thieves broke into a US arms production plant, saying there were no casualties but three barrels of weapons were stolen.  
"I have the feeling that we will have to go to the base earlier today." Regina said to Emma and they both sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

So as I thought an hour later, Regina received a phone call, which required the girls to get to headquarters in no time.  
"Emma, we need to move, the headquarters has information about the suspects in the theft, and what the use of the weapon is intended."  
Within a few minutes they were ready to go.  
Emma drove all the way to Boston while Regina was briefed on the situation.

Two hours later they reached the main base in Boston.  
"Okay, our intelligence discovered that the thieves belong to Gold's gang." Robin said.  
Robin is head of intelligence; he gets the information and transfers it to headquarters.  
Together with Robin there is another employee named Bell.  
Bell is the computer expert and Cyber of the unit; she scans the Internet for all relevant information about the criminals.

"Belle says that there is no movement on the part of Gold, but the thieves undoubtedly belong to his gang."  
The headquarters knows Gold is a dangerous businessman, belonging to the underworld of the mafia. Most of his activity is drug trafficking and sometimes he has deals in ammunition and human trafficking, especially in women.  
Gold's whereabouts are unknown, and anyone who joins him is not willing to say where he is.  
Belle joined the consultation and sat down next to Robin.

"Bell, do we have photographs from security cameras at the scene?"  
Regina said, waiting for an answer from Belle.  
"Yes, I immediately upload them;" Belle replied and began to upload the pictures on the computer screen.  
"It seems to me that they are all men, look at their arms; they have a tattoo on their hands."

"Oh they totally belong to Gold's gang." Emma said.  
"Bell, can we see their faces, maybe from a camera at a different angle?"  
"I'm checking it out right now, it'll take a few moments." Belle went to look at the cameras at a different angle.  
"So what do you think they're going to do?" Regina asked the group in the conference room. Before anyone could respond, Bell said, "I got these pictures, look at the screen."

The pictures appeared on the screen and the faces of the men were possible to identify.  
"Does anyone know them? One of them doesn't matter who." Regina asked the group and continued to look at the screen.  
Emma looked at the screen and learned the faces of the thieves, one of them seemed familiar but she could not remember from where she knew him.  
After a few moments she remembered.  
Emma startled the group by saying "I know this guy, it's Neil, it's Gold's son."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone looked at Emma and Regina said, "Emma, where do you know him from?"  
Emma hesitated to tell the story but Regina asked and she could tell her everything, she decided to share her knowledge.

"I met him when I was 15 years old, we were friends once, we used to steal food together from stores to survive, we lived together in the street and he always made sure that nothing happened to me, it felt like I had a big brother guarding me.  
And one day he suggested that I be his girlfriend and I was not interested in him, I explained to him that I was not attracted to boys and he decided to stop our friendship. I had no idea he was Gold's son or who Gold was and so I did not think about him until now. I did not know he came back to the country. The last time I saw him he said he was leaving the country and was looking for a different future. "  
Emma finished the story and looked at the group of people in the conference room.  
Regina was the first to comment, "Thank you Emma for telling me what happened between you, I'm sure it's not easy for you."

"No, it was a long time ago, and besides, I overcame this part of my childhood."  
The atmosphere in the room was tense and Regina decided to change the subject.  
"Anyone else recognizes one of the criminals from the pictures?"  
No one answered.

"Okay, Belle, I want you to try to find as much information as possible about these people, try to cross their faces in the database we have maybe we get lucky, and one of them was involved in previous cases and has a criminal record." Regina said and then turned to Robin. "Robin, if we have criminal files on these guys, I want you to go through all the files and try to find us addresses or any information that might be relevant to us." Robin nodded and went to work.

"Emma, you and I'll go to the crime scene. Maybe there's something the forensics have missed."  
Emma nodded and they walked toward the vehicle.

…..

The scene of the crime was released until Emma and Regina arrived, they began to look for evidence that might not have been discovered by the forensics department.  
Regina noticed that on the street next there were cameras and immediately called Belle.  
"Hey I need you to check the security cameras in the parallel streets of the crime scene. Maybe we'll find something else."  
"No problem Regina, I'm taking care of it."  
"Thanks Belle, keep me posted." And she ends the call.  
Emma continued to look for more evidence but nothing else was found.

"Regina I do not think we have anything else to look for here, the forensics did a good job." Emma looked in Regina's direction.  
"Yes, I suppose you're right, so we'd better go back to the base."  
They walked back to the parking lot toward their vehicle.  
"Maybe we'll go eat before we get back to the base, I'm hungry." Emma said to Regina and before they got into the car, Emma's stomach made a noise.

Regina rolled her eyes to her mother and said, "Only you can think of food in such situations, come on let's go get some food".

They entered a small diner down the street, Regina ordered a small dish, she was not very hungry, and Emma ordered a hamburger, fries and vanilla milkshake.  
The meal passed quietly, they talked about little things and when they finished eating they were immediately on their way back to base.

Belle updated Regina about the cameras appearance on the parallel street. From watching the cameras, a picture of the vehicle in which the thieves fled was discovered. Belle told Regina that they had sent the license plate number to the police to clarify the details of the vehicle.  
Regina thanked Belle for the update and told her they would continue to follow the case when they came back to the base.  
After arriving at the base, Emma and Regina continued to work on the case, until 9 pm when the vehicle that used by the thieves was found abandoned in the parking lot.

The vehicle of the thieves was reported stolen and the owner of the vehicle is unknown, apparently the vehicle was purchased in cash and has no registration in the authorities.  
So, Emma and Regina decided to end the day and return to Storybrooke until new evidence was found.


	6. Chapter 6

They reached Storybrooke just before midnight.  
Emma was too tired to continue driving to her apartment, so she stayed in a guest room on Regina's estate.  
The morning came quickly from her Emma's taste but she woke up to the smells of cooking and immediately jumped out of bed for her that was the fun part of the day, Regina's food.

Regina made Emma a plate with her favorite food and a plate of fruit for her.  
After breakfast Emma went to the police station to show the presence of the sheriff and Regina went to the town hall to show the presence of the mayor.  
Most of the day passed quietly without further problems, except for some parking reports.  
But more importantly, there were no further warnings from the headquarters to change the situation.  
The silence lasted until midnight when Regina's phone rang.

"Hello." Regina answered the phone with a harsh voice from sleep.  
"Yes it's me, what do you mean there is a change in the situation, what happened?" The voice on the other side explained to Regina what had happened.  
"I understand, OK, we'll get there in a few hours, make sure everything is organized until we get there, thank you."  
Regina finished the call and called Emma. The phone rang twice before we heard an answer. "Hello." A tired voice answered her on the other side.  
"Swan, wake up we're going to go, it's time for work."

"Why what happened?"  
"Get yourself organized and I'll explain everything to you in the car." Regina answered her.  
"Okay, I'll be ready in 15 minutes."

Regina arrives at Emma's apartment in 20 minutes. Emma waited outside and got into the car when she noticed Regina coming up.  
"Now explain to me what happened." Emma wanted to know why she was awake at this hour. She began to fasten the car's security belt.

"About an hour ago there was a shooting incident in the main warehouse of the air force base, 10 people were killed and more than 20 wounded, it seems our thieves tried to hijack the new government plane, the vice president was inside the plane and he is one of those the get killed in this incident.  
They want you to go back in time and prevent the shooting and theft. "  
Emma was in shock, she did not believe the thieves had escalated from weapon theft to attempt to hijack an airplane and a shooting incident in one day.

She thought she would do anything she could to stop them.  
They arrived at headquarters at 3 AM, the equipment was ready and everyone was briefed on what to do.  
Her mother went into the time machine while Regina went to the control room to adjust the instruments for the right time.  
"Okay Swan, you know what the mission is, prevent the shooting case and the theft of weapons."

The countdown began on 60 seconds.  
Regina said, "The oscillation phase counseling system is on" and Emma turned on the switch, "face counseling on".  
Regina went on to the next step, "switch the reactor button on" and Emma did just that.

Regina updated Emma in the process, "they'd reactor startup secrets now online".

Regina said "countdown resumes at t-minus 30" at 25 seconds Regina told Emma "the main reactor at 100 percent".

The countdown at the last 10 seconds, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3…. Regina told Emma between the countdown "good luck Swan".

The last 2 seconds ended and Regina said "engage" and Emma Press the Back in time button.

The time travel is always a bitch, Emma usually finds herself with a bleeding nose. But that's part of the process of going back in time, it's so heavy on the body that it causes bleeding; it's the only part Emma does not like.  
When Emma landed after the launch, she immediately took out the cell phone and dialed Regina.  
The phone rang several times before Regina answered. "Hello" Emma said on the other end of the line the word "time," it was the code word symbolizing to Regina that Emma was back in time.

"Emma, are you okay, where are you?"  
"I'm fine, other than a nosebleed, I'm not sure where I landed, but I turn on the machine's location."  
"Excellent, I'm sending a team to your location, they'll pick you up and when you get back we'll be able to sort out the mission."  
"Sounds good, I'm waiting."  
Fifteen minutes later the crew arrived to pick up Emma and machine. They arrived at headquarters an hour later.

"I guess I landed pretty close to the base and that's good." Emma told Regina they sat in the conference room.  
"Emma, what is the mission that needs to be done?" Regina asked her and sat in the chair next to her.  
"In two days times, weapons will be stolen from one of the army's weapons factories, and the same weapon will be used by the thieves two days later for shooting at the air force base and for killing the vice president.  
We have to stop the thieves from committing theft and saving vice president from death. "

"Emma, do you have any information that can help us locate the thieves?"  
Regina asked Emma while she sent Robin and Belle a request to join them.  
"Yes, we know they belong to Gold's gang and one of the thieves is his son."  
"How do we know that?" Regina asked Emma and raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Well, let's say I knew his son when I was young, it did not end well."

"It's ok Emma, thank you for the information, I'll ask Belle to check it out.  
Anything else I need to know about? "  
"Yeah, I'm pretty tired from all the time travel," Emma said with a smile. She knew Regina was referring to the case.  
"I meant the case, Swan."

"I know what you meant and I have nothing to add." Regina rolled her eyes at Emma and thought to herself, "why she always has to do this nonsense, though it's cute sometimes. My God, what I'm thinking about, Stop it immediately, this is not the right time."

Two minutes later Robin and Belle joined the meeting.  
"Regina what's going on, do we have a situation?" Robin asked and went to sit opposite Emma and Regina and Belle sat next to him.  
"Yes, it turns out that Emma had traveled back in time and we need to prevent a major disaster."  
"Belle, you look at all the possible databases we have about Gold's son. His name is Neal. In addition, we know that his gang will be responsible for the weapons theft and the shooting incident afterward. The shooting was done with the stolen weapons.

Robin, you'll be checked with all intelligence units if they have any classified information about Gould's gang or his son, maybe if we have an address we can locate the son and get him to cooperate with us."  
Robin and Belle both nodded and went out the door to start working.

Regina turned to Emma and said to her, "Maybe we'll arrange a room for you to rest, eat something, take a shower, I'll come looking for you later, after enough rest."  
"Thank you that would be great." Regina nodded and smiled at Emma, both of whom walked out the door toward the bedrooms.  
Emma came into the room and immediately lay on the bed, she was really tired and the night before she did not sleep well and the time travel tired her body. Before she noticed she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

On the other side of Boston, there was a meeting of all the great heads of the Mafia in different regions.  
Gold was one of them. "Gentlemen, I do not have to remind you why we are here, we have a business to go back to, now I understand that you have information about the weapons factory."  
He looked around the table at the other mafia heads.  
"Yes, one of them said, indeed I have information on this subject; the question is what are you willing to give me for this information?"

"Well, that's subject to debate, first you have to prove to me that you really have the relevant information." Gold told the guy, he recognized him as Leo.  
"Okay, I have an undercover worker inside the factory and when I tell him to help you he will enter your gang into the factory easily."  
"Does your worker have a name?" Gold asked he wanted to see the man's reaction.

"Yes, his name is John; he has been working in the factory for five years now." Gold observe the man's face, no one dared to lie to him, and they knew he could read them like an open book.  
The man named Leo had not lied.  
"Very well, I'm willing to do business with you, what do you want in return?"  
"I know you're doing all sorts of trade deals, I want you to bring me a girl."

"Very well, I'm willing to do business with you, what do you want in return?"  
"I know you're doing all sorts of trade deals, I want you to bring me a girl."  
"It's very simple, all you have to do is just choose." Gold told Leo. A girl in exchange for information about the factory and inside help was worth it.

"No, I want a specific girl and I want you to get her for me or at least information about where I can find her." He said, smiling at Gold, he knew it was a dangerous move and he might lose his life for it but the information he had was worth it.  
Gold thought about the offer and said, "Do you have a picture of the girl you want?"

"Yes, I do have it and if you get her I'm ready to give you a tip for a special Air Force plane and how you can get it for free." He knew it would close the deal with Gold.  
"Deal" is all that Gold said and smirks.

…..

"Emma... Emma sweetie wake up, come on sleeping beauty, I brought you food." When Emma heard the word food, she immediately opened her eyes and looked at very entertaining Regina.  
"What time is it, how long have I been asleep?"  
"You slept for about 3 hours but I thought you'd like something to eat?"  
"Yes, thank you, I need to return energy to my body." She sat up in bed while Regina went to fetch the plate of food from the table next to her.  
"Do you want to eat on the bed or at the table next to you?"  
"In bed it's okay, what did I bring?" Emma asked enthusiastically.

Regina took the plate and approached Emma so they were facing each other and she removed the cover to expose the food.  
Immediately Emma's face fell, on the plate were mostly vegetables and fruit and nothing greasy and delicious was there.  
"Oh, why cannot you bring me something fat and full of carbohydrates?" Emma looked at Regina's face and saw a big evil smirk.  
Before Regina managed to keep her face serious, she laughed.

Emma was confused why Regina laughed like that, maybe she was high.  
"Are you High from something, what's so funny?"  
Regina laughed even more after Emma's question. Emma thought that Regina was for sure High.

"I'm sorry Emma, I just had to see the reaction of your face on the plate with the fruits and vegetables and I have to say it was worth every minute." Regina continued to laugh and wiped a tear on the side of her eye. She went to the table and bent down to get another plate.  
"Here, dear, I know exactly what you like, the other plate is for me, and this plate is for you."

She lifted the cover and exposed the contents of the plate; inside it was a grill cheese with lots of chips and onion rings.  
"I hope it's better for you, lots of fat and carbohydrates."  
Emma's eyes opened with amazement. She did not believe she had just been prank by Regina. She did not believe how much she loved her.  
"Oh my god, yes it is excellent, thank you." And without realizing it she hugged Regina and went to get the plate from her.

Regina stood for a few minutes and blushed and then took her plate and sat next to Emma. They ate quietly and every so often Emma told a joke that Regina had laughed at.  
Emma thought to herself, "God, that laughs, the best thing I've ever heard in my life, I want to hear that laugh every day." Emma swore to try to make Regina smile and laugh every day. After supper, Regina told Emma to get organized and go downstairs to the conference room. Emma took a shower and went down to the conference room after 30 minutes.

"Oh, Emma good you're here, we have information about Gold's son, we do not know if the current address is correct, but we're going to check it."  
"We ... as me and you together?"  
"Yes, what's the problem, I'm authorized to work in the field and I have a gun, everything will be fine."  
Emma was not sure that going to a neighborhood like this was a good idea; it was a bit different from going to a secure crime scene with cameras and police.

But she hoped everything would be all right, they would be heading to the address in half an hour.  
The neighborhood where Neal lives is definitely one of the most dangerous, before they stop at the house in question, Emma look around to see that they are not attracting attention.  
On one side of the street there is a camera and that reassured Emma a lot.  
"Maybe you'd better wait in the car, I'll go and see the house and if anyone notices me, well… I look less suspicious."  
"Pardon? You say I do not fit here?"

"Seriously, Regina, the second you get out of this car your dress shouting rich or your shoes can give you away, just wait here and I'll be right back, just please lock the doors behind me."  
Regina rolled her eyes at Emma but agreed to stay in the car. The second Emma got out of the car, Regina locked the doors.  
Emma started walking toward the door of the house she did not know what she would find there but she had to find Neal before anything would happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma stood in front of the door, the house looked deserted, there was no noise from inside the house, and everything looked dirty and filthy.  
She decided to check the surroundings around the house to see if there were any more exits outside the house in case Neal wanted to run away.  
She came back to stand in front of the door and knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes and there was no answer, she knocked again but after a few minutes there was still no answer.

Emma did not give up and tried to see through the window of the house whether someone lived in the house or was indeed abandoned.  
"Well, it looks like someone does live here, but it's as if no one has been here for years."  
She thought to herself and decided to go back to the car.

When Regina saw that Emma was returning to the car she could only conclude that there was no one in the house. She opened the car doors to let Emma in.  
"I guess no one was home and that's why you came back so fast." Regina asked Emma as soon as she sat in the car.  
"Yeah, the house looks deserted, but there are things inside the house, my guess is that someone actually lives in the house, but he may be on vacation or the house is used for emergencies."

"So, what are we going to do now, how do we find this guy ... Neal?" Emma nodded to confirm the guy's name.  
"I do not know, but we can ask Belle to check the security cameras opposite the house, maybe we can see who actually lives at home or when was the last time the house was used, if it was used at all."

"I think it's a good idea, I'll call and ask Belle to take the video out of the security camera and try to find us the guy or if the house was in use."  
Regina told Emma and immediately took out the cell phone to make the call.

…

Later that evening on the other side of town Gold sat at his desk and thought about the plan to break into the weapons factory. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in," Gold said, sitting down straight in front of the man.  
"Sorry, sir, I just wanted to let you know that there was a shift near one of our houses, the camera caught a parked car there for 15 minutes and then drove away, I thought you'd like to know, I have the video and pictures of the car if you like."

The man said, and went to Gold's desk to put the pictures and the computer to play the video.  
Gold press the PLAY button on the video to watch it, And at the same time looked at the pictures.  
One picture caught his attention. In the picture there is a white car and in the car sits a girl with black hair, a delicate face, and Brown eyes like chocolate. At first he did not remember where he had seen this girl before but after a few minutes he recognized her.

It was the same girl Leo had asked him to get in exchange for his help in his plans.  
"Well, well what you know is probably my lucky day." Gold thought to himself, and smiled wickedly.

"Call Leo and tell him that the girl he asked for has just appeared and I personally will see to it that she will be in our hands in a short time." Gold told the man in the room with him and motioned him to leave the room.  
"It may be my lucky day, but unfortunately this is the bad day for you." He said while he was looking at the picture of the girl with the black hair.

….

Emma and Regina came back to headquarters.  
They decided to go and change clothes, eat something, and meet in the conference room in two hours.  
During this time, Belle worked frantically on the video from the security camera to see if there were people inside the house or not.  
Robin continued to search for information about Gold's gang through his police friends or through the information systems he had.  
After two hours they all met in the conference room.

"Okay, what did you find out about Gold's gang?" Regina asked Robin and Belle.  
"Yes, I managed to locate Neal in one of the videos. He got into a car.  
I followed him through the license plate number of the car and found the apartment where he lives. I have the address of the apartment". Belle said, and went to give the address to Regina.  
"It's great, Belle, well done, I'll take care for a team to accompany me and Emma to his apartment." Regina said to Belle and praised her for the achievement.

"Well, I have information about the IAF's weapons factory. One of the workers there belongs to one of Leo gangs. He has been working there for several years now.  
This guy Leo is one of the great Mafia leaders after Gold. His main activity is in human trafficking, especially in young women. I'm sure he offered to help Gold in exchange for something of equal value. "  
Robin said and looked at Regina.

"That's good; do you have the name of the guy who works at the factory?"  
"Yes, his name is John; there is not much information about him just that he works in the factory for 5 years."  
"Okay, I'm going to ask the Alpha team to bring this guy in, thank you Robin; it will help us a lot." Regina said and praised Robin as well.  
"Is there more information we need to know?" The room was quiet and Regina realized they had no further information.

…

In the late evening Regina, Emma, and the Charlie team were waiting outside Neal's apartment and looking out over the house.  
The street was quiet, but the light was on inside the house. You could see that Neal was at home and was probably alone.  
"Okay guys, the area is clean. I think it will be quick and easy. Regina and I will go to the front door with Brown and Thomas and the rest will wait at the back door if he tries to escape." Emma told the Charlie team and divided them into small teams.

The crews split and were in place, Regina and Emma began to go to the front door.  
Emma knocked on the door and waited for an answer.  
After a few minutes the door opened and a man not particularly tall in his 40s, with brown hair stood before them.  
"Can I help you?" Neal asked and looked at Emma and Regina strangely.

"Are you Neal Cassidy?" Emma asked the man even though she already knew the answer.  
"Yes, that's me, what this is about?" Neal answered and Emma looked at Regina and the two boys to confirm the arrest.  
"You are under arrest for committing theft and distributing drugs on the street." Emma told Neal and motioned the boys to arrest him.

Neal tried to escape through the back door but was surprised to find that another team was waiting in the back door. Neal sighed and raised his hands as a sign of surrender. Thomas handcuffed him and pushed him outside the house toward the police car.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma and Regina remained in the apartment with the Charlie team to continue the search.  
"Emma, what are we looking for exactly?" Regina asked and went to the closet on the other side of the living room.  
"Basically anything that could help us locates the rest of the gang and prevents the weapons from being stolen."  
"I'll ask Brown to check Neal's phone and maybe he has their phone numbers." Regina told Emma and went outside the apartment door to make the call.

While Regina made the call, Emma continued to look for clues to help solve the problem.  
Emma went to the suspect's bedroom and looked in the drawers.  
She found an old brown shoebox and there were bags of white stuff that Emma believed were heroin and there were also syringes. Not exactly what she wanted but at least it will be enough to convict Neal in drug possession.

Emma continued searching and went to one of the closets in Neal's room. When she opened the cabinet door she noticed a few drawers and behind the drawers was a small television showing the rooms in the house and the entrance to the house.  
In a small window on the TV screen she can see Regina outside the house talking on the phone; in another window she saw her teammates searching the rest of the house.

She realized that the house was surrounded by closed circuit cameras and hoped that television was the main source and that the cameras did not broadcast in addition to another place.  
She opened the first drawer and saw the pistol and the second drawer was the gun bullets.  
After a while searching the rest of the drawers Emma realized that they wouldn't find other clues that could help them solve the problem of theft.  
But she decided to continue searching together with the staff in other rooms.

Regina finished the phone call and went back into the room where Emma was.  
They had been inside the house for almost two hours looking for evidence to link the theft to Neal or any one of Gold's gang.  
The street was crowded with policemen and various vehicles belonging to their agency and police.

Regina decided she needed a break from the searches and went to Emma. "I'm going out of the house to get some air, I need a break. Do you want to join me?" She asked Emma and waited for an answer. "No, I'm fine, I think I'll finish this room and then go back home, what do you think?"

"That's good, so I'll be out, come and tell me you're done and we can go away." Regina said to Emma and headed for the exit.  
"Sounds good, I'll keep an eye on you through the camera so you will not run away by mistake." Emma laughed and winked at Regina. Regina rolled her eyes at Emma and exits the door.

…..

Gold sent his boys to follow Regina.  
After the picture was revealed in the security camera of the group's hidden apartment, he could follow the car that Regina had driven through the license plate number. His boys know that if there's an opportunity to kidnap Regina and get her, they'll do it.

The two guys were standing on the other side of the street from Neil's house, they told Gold that Neal had been taken into custody and the police had raided his house.  
The boys were disguised as policemen so as not to attract attention to themselves.

They noticed that Regina was leaving the house alone and went to her car. There was no one around. Most of the policemen were inside the house and at the beginning of the street there was a checkpoint with two police patrols, but the policemen sat inside the car. They thought they would have no better chance of snatching Regina.

The first guy looked at the other guy and they both nodded and agreed to seize the opportunity.  
The first guy was a big guy, dark-skinned, wearing a black uniform and sunglasses, looking a bit odd because it was already evening and there was no sun.  
The other guy also has black uniforms but his appearance is different, his skin color is lighter and he smaller than the first guy.

They decided between them that the first guy would be the one to carry out Regina's kidnapping and the other guy would bring the car.  
Regina waited by the car, she leaned against him gently taking the fresh air of the evening.  
She was focused on looking at the house; she did not notice the figure approaching her, after a few minutes the boy stood next to her.

Regina immediately panicked and put her hands on her chest.  
"Sorry, I did not mean to frighten you." The young man said with a smile, Regina calmed down and said, "It's okay, I just did not see you for a minute, I must have been too focused on something else."  
"Do you mind if I join you?"  
"No, no problem, but I did not catch your name officer ..."  
"Oh, Johnson, Mike Johnson is very nice to meet you," he said, reaching for Regina to shake hands.

Inside the house Emma occasionally glanced at the security cameras to check that Regina did not run away and left her alone, she noticed that Regina was talking to one of the policemen.

Emma looked at the TV screen to watch the policeman closely.  
The police were inside the house, so why was this policeman outside, she looked at the picture to see if he was smoking.  
Emma continued to look at the policeman and examined his body, he was muscular and large, and the uniform on his body looked narrow and tight.

She kept looking at the screen and seeing the conversation between the policeman and Regina, something about the policeman's behavior would not have seemed natural. She thought she was just paranoid and in a few minutes she would finish the last drawer in the room and go out to Regina.

….

Outside the house Regina continued to stand by the vehicle and the policeman stood beside her.  
"So, why are you not inside with the rest of the guys?" Regina asked the policeman and looked at him; something about him did not seem natural to her. He was too nervous and his uniform was certainly too small. But she said nothing about it and waited for an answer.  
He began talking to her and without raising Regina's suspicion; he took a white cloth out of his pocket and began pouring dark matter from a small brown bottle.

The atmosphere between them immediately changed, he became more serious and firm and Regina immediately felt insecure, she could catch a sweet smell in the air but she was not sure to what the smell belonged to. She did not recognize the smell at first until it was too late.  
The officer put the cloth over her mouth and nose and held it tight.

Regina from fear began to take more rapid breaths which made her inhale the material faster. She felt she was beginning to lose consciousness, now she knew what the sweet smell was, it was chloroform, and after a few seconds she stopped struggling with her abductor's hands and lost consciousness. The officer picked her up in a bridal style and started walking toward the big white van waiting for him. They got into the car and within five minutes they disappeared.

…..

Emma could not calm her thoughts and decided to look at the TV screen again. She looked just in time to see the officer holding a white cloth on Regina's face and picking her up in a bridal style and walking toward the white vehicle waiting for him. She immediately sprang to her feet and ran quickly out of the house. She could see the vehicle speeding toward the exit of the street and disappear.

She started to run after the car but she was not fast enough to catch him.  
Emma fell to the ground and whispered sadly, "No, Regina." She was furious that she let it happen and did not listen to her instincts. She assured herself that she would find Regina at all costs.


	10. Chapter 10

Gold got an update that his son had been taken into custody, he was angry even beyond that he was furious, how his son was taken into custody, he was sure he was learning him well enough how to cover his tracks.  
Gold sat at his desk and thought about how he could help get his son out, more accurate about who could help save his son from going to jail.

After an hour Gold got a phone call, "Hello ... who is that?"  
"Boss, it's me Mike, I wanted to let you know that the package is in our hands and we're on your way to you, we'll be there in an hour." Gold knew exactly what package he was talking about. "Excellent, when you get here you can put it in our guest room; I want security close to the room."

"What to do if the package tries to run away or fight us, I'm sure I can take her easy, but maybe you have a different idea?"  
"Oh no, you will not raise your hand on her, I need her to remain without any marks for Leo, do you understand me?"  
"Yes boss so what to do?" Mike asked Gold and waited for an answer.

"Use the duct tape to tie here hands and feet. If she is not quiet you can also gag her mouth. I think it's a great solution until I get there." Gold said and hung up.

He had just gotten the help he needed to get Neal out of jail, his only problem was what he would do about Leo, he could not let him take the girl away now, and he had to find another way to deal with him.  
"Smith, come here right away." Gold asked his boy to come into his office and stand in front of him.

"We are executing out the plan as planned, you will organize the boys to move and we will act tonight." He told him and let the guy collect the gang and be ready for action.

…

Emma was devastated; she did not know what to do about Regina's abduction. She must think of a plan of action.  
Her idea at the moment was to use Neal and get him to cooperate with them, maybe if he told her who the guys responsible for the robbery, she could at least prevent both cases in one operation.

And then she would be free for Regina's kidnapping. One thing she did not understand, why Regina, what could she help those who took her.  
She did not even know who took her; she just hoped she was all right.

Emma was walking in the direction of the interrogation room, she was angry; she had the urge to hit someone or something.  
Emma looked at Neal through the glass sitting in the interrogation room cuffed to the table. She went to the door and took a deep breath before she entered the room.

Neal raised his head and watched Emma come into the room and sit down opposite him.  
"Who are you?" Neal asked and looked at Emma's face, for a moment he thought he knew the woman in front of him.  
"My name is Special Agent Emma Swan and you're going to help me if you want to avoid a long time in jail." Emma said in a threatening, serious voice as she looked at Neal's eyes.

"Emma ... Swan, I know you, we met before, in the past, the distant past I would even say." Neal looked at Emma and smiled at her.  
"I would not smile if I were you, your situation is not very bright at the moment, and we have enough evidence to send you to more than 20 years in prison."

"It's okay with me; I have no problem going to jail. I know exactly what I signed up for, it does not scare me." Neal said proudly and sat up a little upright.

"I'm sure your father will not accept the fact that you helped us solve the problem we have, I can only imagine what they will do to a traitor." Emma said to Neal and looked seriously at his face, the only reaction she recognized was fear, and she knew her method worked.  
"You cannot do that; I will not help you in any way." Neal said stammering, unsure of what he was saying.

"The only way I see it is that you have 2 options.  
The first option is to cooperate with us and tell me about the robbery that is going to take place and in return I will keep my mouth shut and I will not tell anyone you helped us. Or a second option I'll say you helped us prevent the robbery and I'm not sure if you'll be able to get to jail before you die. The choice is yours, I would think really hard about my answer."

Emma sat down comfortably and looked at Neal while she waited for an answer from him. She could see that Neal was thinking about the options she had offered him and hoped he would agree to help her. Emma decided to leave the room and give Neal time to think about her offer, she did not say anything when she went out, she wanted to make Neal think she had decided for him and to press him to give her an answer faster.

She went to the conference room and saw Robin. He seemed busy at work but also in many thoughts.

"Hey, what's up, what are you doing?" Emma asked and sat beside him.  
"Hey, I've heard what happened to Regina, I'm trying to see if there's a request for Regina." Emma looked at him not understanding what he meant. Robin laughed and explained  
"Maybe someone marked it as a target and if so then who." He said to Emma and continues on working. She understood now what he meant.

"Listen, we've got the shots from Neal's security camera, I think we'd better go through them, I'm sure we'll find the answer there."  
"It's a good idea, I'll ask Belle to join us after all she's the expert."  
"Yes, thank you Robin, I hope we'll find her on time." Emma said sadly and angrily at the same time.

"You know, we can go and talk to the other guy the Alpha team brought in, his name is John, maybe he can help us locate the gang." Robin offered Emma and waited for her opinion.  
"You know what, it's a great idea, I cannot believe we did not think about it before, we do not need Neal's favors to help us, as far as I'm concerned he can rot in jail."

Emma stood up and went to get out of the room but Robin stopped her before leaving and asked her, "What about the security videos from Neal's cameras?"  
"I'll ask Belle to get through them and after we're done with the guy we can join her in search of clues." Emma told Robin and walked out the door to the interrogation room to talk to the other guy in custody.

Emma came to the interrogation room and looked out the window at John in the room, he was handcuffed to the table just like Neil but he was much more frightened and insecure.  
Emma believed it could help her persuade the guy to help them. She waited a few minutes before she went into the room and sat opposite John.

"Who are you, what am I doing here, I do not understand why they arrested me?" John said to Emma in a frightened voice.  
"All you need to know is that I can try to reduce your punishment if you cooperate with us."

"What are you talking about, what did I do? I demand to know why I'm here."  
John raised his voice at Emma and tried to frighten her.  
"You cannot demand anything, I'll tell you what, I'll offer you exactly the same deal I offered the first guy, you can help us and in return I'll keep my mouth shut for your help or if you do not cooperate with us I'll spread the fact That you helped us and I'm pretty sure you will not be able to get to jail alive."

Emma suggested quickly and impatiently she saw the guy think about her offer, she knew that one of them would take the deal and try to save his life.

Emma waited a few minutes before telling the guy, "Okay, time is up, I need your answer and I need it now."  
Emma has run out of patience, she does not have time to play games. She has to catch the gang of thieves and find Regina.

Emma asked Robin to come into the room; they had decided beforehand that they would cooperate with each other to persuade John to help them.  
"Robin, please let people know that Mr. John Locke is helping the police find the criminals from Gold's gang." Emma said to Robin and looked at John for a response; he was frightened and looked nervous.

She got up from the chair and was about to go out the door but she stopped because John had asked her to wait.  
"No, no, please, wait!" He begged her. She turned to look at him, he nodded, and he agreed to help them. Emma immediately sat opposite him. "Do you agree to help us?" She wanted to make sure it was his intention.  
"Yes, I'll help you whatever you want," he said, surrendering.  
Emma was happy to hear his answer.

"I want to know what you have to do with the theft at the factory."  
"You know about it, how it could be that it has not even happened yet." John said in shock and waited for an answer from Emma, but he did not receive it.

"It does not matter, all you need to know is that we know about the theft, now tell me what I want to know." She said firmly and waited for an answer.  
"I am working in the factory, I was supposed to get a phone call for details, when the robbery was supposed to take place and then I let them in." John said, looking at Emma, she looked at his face to see if he was telling the truth, he was telling the truth.

"You belong to Leo's gang, what does Leo get for his help?"  
"I do not know all the details but what I understood was that he asked Gold to get him a certain girl in exchange for his help in the factory and he also gave him a tip on a new Air Force plane." John explained to Emma and she tried to figure out whether Regina's abduction was related to the fact that Gold needed to get a certain girl to this guy Leo.

"What does he want from the girl?" She had to know what this bully was doing with the women he was getting or asking for.  
"I do not know, I'm not around them most of the time, I'm just helping them here and there." John answered.  
"Okay, you're going to get the details for the factory breakout and we'll wait for them." Emma settled with the boy and John agreed to the deal.

Robin went to the safe to take out John's personal effects, and between his belongings was his phone. Emma gave the phone to John and they were waiting for the phone to ring.  
After two hours the phone rang and Emma was ready with Robin for action, John answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Hello ... yes it's me, no problem I'll wait for you outside the factory tonight at 11 o'clock, yes whatever you need will wait for you there." John continued to talk to them while Emma wrote down the details and tried to locate the source of the conversation. She wrote on a note to John to ask them if the deal with Gold about getting the girl is done.

"I can only assume that you managed to get the girl Leo has asked for in return for my help," John asked, and immediately answered that the girl was in their hands.  
Emma was relieved at least now she could link Regina's abduction to the one who had kidnapped her and the reason for her abduction, not that it quieted her heart that Regina was in the hands of the most frightening head of the mafia.

"When do you pass the girl over to Leo?" John tried to get as much information as possible from the phone call.  
"I understand, you do not know when this will happen, okay do not worry, it's not my business anymore." He said to remove the suspicion from him and ended the conversation.  
Emma immediately informed the Alpha and Charlie teams to be ready for action. Emma herself was going to be an involved in the arrest; she was going to put an end to it. Then she would be free to look for a way to get Regina back.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, on the other side of Boston, the white van reached its destination in one of Gold's warehouses. The big guy lifted Regina in his hands and took her into the guest room and put her on the bed, he used the duct tape to tie Regina's hands and feet, Regina was still unconscious and had no idea where she was.

The guy left the room and told the smaller guy to watch the door as if his life depended on it.  
Mike took the phone out of his pocket to make the call to Gold and let him know that they had reached the destination.

Gold was busy organizing the break for that evening when he accepted the call. "Yes, Mike, I understand that the package is secure?" Gold asked him and Mike replied, "Yes, there is a guard on the door and I used the duct tape just like you instructed me to do."

"It's good, I'll come for a visit when I finish the robbery tonight, in the meantime keep her alive, give her water and food if she wants until I get there tomorrow." Gold said to Mike and hung up.

Gold called Smith into his room, "Is everything ready for tonight, I do not want any surprises." Gold asked him and Smith immediately replied, "Yes sir, all the details have been verified with our internal contact John; he will be ready to let us in the factory tonight."

"Excellent, after the robbery I have to think about what I'm going to do about Leo, there's no way this girl goes anywhere with him." Gold asked Smith to leave the room and went to finish the burglary plan. Everything was ready until 8 pm.

…..

It was 10:30 in the evening, Emma was standing in the factory together with the Alpha team at the observation point, they hid and waited for the thieves to make their move and enter the factory. Outside the factory was the Charlie team, who reported to the team inside the factory when the thieves should arrive.

Just at 11 pm, the Charlie team spotted the group of thieves gathering outside the factory, they told the team inside the factory that the thieves were outside of the factory and to be ready for them.  
John is accompanied by an undercover agent to oversee the operation. John showed them the way in. The gang came in and immediately began to load the weapons. They were so busy loading the weapons that they did not notice the team approaching them. They had no reason to suspect that they were not alone in the factory.

Emma was the first with weapons drawn out with the crew members, she loudly declared, "Everyone freeze, do not move, you are all under arrest for breaking into the factory and stealing government weapons, hands up that we can see them." Emma shouted at the group, some began to raise their hands up and some tried to escape from the factory, but to their surprise they met the other crew waiting outside the factory door.

They looked around and saw that they were surrounded by police and government agents; they knew they had no chance of escape and decided to make things easier for themselves.  
Emma immediately asked her team to handcuff the burglars and take them out to the police cars waiting for them to be taken into custody.

Emma was happy to see the arrest taking place and the whole group was caught in the act. It pleased her that she had succeeded in her mission, to prevent the theft and so did the shooting. Now she can concentrate on rescuing Regina from the hands of a pervert who wants young women.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina began to wake up, she was dizzy at first and her vision was blurred, she tried to sit down but immediately realized that it was a bit of a hard task when she felt dizzy. She raised her hands to her head and notice that her hands tied, she tried to free her hands but without success.  
She put her feet on the floor and noticed that her legs were tied too.

She tried to remember what had happened to her, how she got here or where she was.  
She felt thirsty, her throat was dry. She looked around, a small windowless room, a brown door on the other side of the room, a chair in the corner by the bed and a small table.  
She tried to call for help for someone who could hear her; she coughed a little to try to raise her vocal cords and tried again to call for help.

Regina continued to shout for help for a few minutes until the door opened and Mike was standing in front of her. It took her a few moments to identify who the guy that was standing in front of her and suddenly she remembered, "You ... you're the cop who talked to me outside Neal's house, what ... what you did to me?" Regina was angry, she wanted to scream, kick and beat the policeman.  
"You need to be ashamed of yourself, you're a cop, how can you do that, I demand you tell me where we are and let me go now."

Regina spoke quickly, firmly and authoritatively to the man, who in response did not pay attention to the things she had told him.  
He turned and went to the table by the side of the room and brought the duct tape from the table and before Regina's eyes opened it and cut a relatively large piece, Regina immediately understood his intention and tried to get as far away from him as possible until her back touched the wall.

"No, stop, do not come any closer, please stop, no, no, n..." Regina did not finish the sentence before he gags her mouth and looked at her. "You're much more beautiful this way, the silence is suitable for you, now you listen to me, I'm not really a cop, it's just a disguise, but do not worry, our honored host should come later and he's really excited to meet you."

He went to stroke Regina's cheek and she moved her face from his hands. It only angered him more; he grabbed her chin tightly and turned her face so that she looked at him. Regina was furious and in the corner of her eyes were tears that had not yet fallen from her eyes. His grip really hurt her but she did not show the guy that it was bothering her; he came close to her face and gave her a kiss on the mouth when what separates them is the duct tape on Regina's mouth.

Regina was disgusted by the guy's idea of kissing her or touching her at all.  
After a few minutes he left her and went out to fetch a bottle of water. He held the bottle in front of Regina's face and went to get the duct tape out of her mouth.

He quickly tore the duct tape out of Regina's mouth, which made her cry out but the promise of water was greater. He removed the bottle cap and put the bottle to her mouth. Regina immediately began to drink from the water. She did not know when the last time she would drink again.

After she finished drinking and Mike closed the bottle and he placed it beside the bed Regina sits on, he tore a new piece of duct tape and tried to put it on Regina's mouth, She tried to fight him, tried to move her head away from him but he was stronger than she was, with one hand he grabbed her hands and held them to her body and sat over her so he held her hands together with is body, with his free hand he grabbed her face and pressed the duct tape to her mouth.

He thought she could remove the duct tape after he left, so he decided to tie Regina's hands behind her back. After he finished he looked at her face, stroked her face again. Then he moved to leave the room.

Time did not move, this was Regina's feeling, it felt like she was sitting for hours without doing anything but in practice it was barely an hour after Mike left the room.  
After another hour, noises were heard outside the door, indicating a conversation between two people. Regina could recognize Mike's voice as one of the people in the conversation and the other man was probably the guard at the door. She tried to listen to what they were talking about.

"I heard the burglary took place this evening, Mr. Gold was pleased with the plan he had prepared." Mike told the other guy whose name Regina did not know but the conversation continued between them. "Yes, Gold was very happy that the plan work out just as he wanted, he really is smart." The other guy said, Regina had heard Gold's name twice and realized that whoever had kidnapped her was working for him and most likely the lovely host was Gold himself, she did not want to meet him in any way, such meetings never ended well.

The conversation continued between the two and Regina heard that Gold was supposed to come over to check on her.  
Her heart pounded hard, she prayed that Emma would come to her in time, how much she missed her, her sweet, sweet Emma with her swollen blond hair and healthy appetite, she wanted to be beside her, with her and close to her, she swore that if Emma get her out of here and she will get her out of here she would make her a romantic meal with all the foods she loved.

Regina did not know that Gold was already on his way to the room she was in. Regina was deep in thought when the door opened and an old man with a gold-plated walking stick, a tailored suit and a proper tie stood in the doorway. The man looked stylish.

He began to approach Regina and in response she began to move as far away from him as she could until she reached the end of the wall.  
Gold looked at the girl in front of him, at that moment he could understand why Leo had chosen her from all the women offered to him; she was a very gorgeous woman, rather sexy and not too young or too old, just perfect.

He stood in front of the bed and noticed that Mike had done just as he had asked; the use of duct tape was the best thing so there would not be any marks on the girl in front of him.  
He bowed his head and introduced himself, "Do not be afraid, my name is Gold, it's very nice to meet you."

Gold said to Regina and looked at her face; he noticed a gentle bruise on her chin and turned to Mike, "What's that?" Gold pointed to the bruise on Regina's chin. "I thought I told you I did not want any marks on her, where did it come from?" Gold asked Mike with a little patience and waited for the answer.

"Oh ... I talked to her and she did not listen to me so I grabbed her chin to make eye contact, I'm terribly sorry I did not mean it to be too strong." Mike apologized and started to leave the room, but before he could leave, Gold's voice stopped him. "Oh, do not worry, you'll probably be sorry, I'll take care of you later." It was a threat and Mike was sure he was going to pay for his lack of listening.

"Excuse me Miss, Mike did not have to treat you that way, I asked him to be as gentle as he can, but what can you expect from a bully?"  
He moved to the bed and sat on the opposite side of Regina. "Here, allow me remove this duct tape from your face."  
Regina did not want this man to touch her but the thought of more available air was better than anything, she slowly moved closer to Gold and Gold met her in the middle of the bed and took the duct tape out of her mouth.

Regina took a deep breath, tried to take a lot of air into her lungs and breathed a sigh of relief.  
She remembered that Mike had left the water bottle by the bed, she wanted to drink from it but her hands were still tied behind her back and she did not want to ask any favors from Gold, she sat up straight and looked at the bottle from time to time. She hoped Gold would offer to free her hands.

Gold caught her eye on the bottle and offered to release her hands, Regina immediately turned to let him do it.  
As soon as her hands were free, she took the bottle and began to drink all the water in the bottle. Gold looked at Regina, the way she drank the water reminding him of a queen with gentleness and posture.  
He waited until Regina put down the bottle and continue looking at her.  
"What are you looking at? You've never seen a woman drink water before."

Regina said insolently, and Gold laughed at her reaction. "You're not afraid of me, are you?, Your reaction only proves that, if any of my boys talked to me like that, most of the odds that they had no more tongue." Gold said and saw that Regina was startled by the reaction; he raised his hands to calm her. "No need to panic, I will not hurt you, I need you."  
"Why, what do you want from me?" Regina wanted answers to why she was here.

"You see, I needed help with a theft at a certain factory and one of the mafia chiefs named Leo asked me to get him a specific girl in return for his help in the theft. You have to understand I could not give up this opportunity but something unexpected happened and my son was taken into custody I do not know how it happened but I need you to bring him back."

"So you're a cop", Gold asked and began to laugh, Regina looked at him as if he were crazy but she did not answer his question.  
"Answer the question." Gold asked firmly, and Regina thought he'd better think she was a cop and not a government agent. "Yes, I'm a cop." Regina answered and saw Gold continue to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gold looked at her, "the irony" Gold simply said.  
"What irony?" Regina did not understand this guy, what he was talking about.  
"Never mind, you'll understand that later." and went to sit in the chair across from her.

Regina sat quietly and processed the information only one question was not clear to her, "I do not understand, you said this guy Leo is looking for someone specific and I guess it's me, but I've never met this man in my life, I do not know him, why he wants you to get me for him?" Regina wanted to understand why she, what was so special that he had been looking for her all this time.

"Oh, that's an interesting story, you know, I wanted to know what's so special about you, what's the story behind the search for the perfect girl and what I found interesting enough." Gold took a break to look at Regina's face, she was curious and listened to every word he had to say.  
"Long before you were born, your mother was one of the most wanted women there is, a strong, tough, heartless woman. I knew her as one of New York's mafia bosses but over the years she disappeared, I suppose she left this world, I guess for you, for her only daughter.

You need to understand it's a problematic world you cannot just get up and leave, she needed help to "disappear" without a trace, she turned to the one place she knew. Leo was a member of the New York Mafia Board, he had certain affection for your mother, he promised to help her leave her current career in return for her daughter's hands in marriage." Regina was in shock, she was promised to a guy 3 times her age while she was still a baby. Now she understands why this man was looking for her. He wanted to collect what he deserved. She did not know whether to feel good about the fact that her mother wanted a quiet life with her or to feel bad that her mother had sold her life to a bully before she could learn to walk.

"Well, all the deals my mother did in her life did not help her so much, she died when I was little, so I guess she sold me for nothing, my father was the only one who took care of me, so I do not know my mother." Regina said to Gold and looked down at the bed so as not to make eye contact.

"Oh, you should wait until I finish because I have more information to tell you, I've already known everything I told you before, and I did not know you were Cora's child, only after I met you face to face I saw parts of her. Leo does not want you to marry him; he's looking for you to bring you to your mother." Gold said and saw Regina with an open mouth in shock; she did not understand what he meant.  
"What do you mean, my mother died years ago, maybe he did not get the memo about it."

Gold laughed and continued, "Oh, you are a really a naive girl, your mother alive, she forged her own death to get away from you and your father, I'm sure she did not care about your father, but you, you were the only thing that's good in her life and now she's waiting for a union with you."

"So my mother is alive and you are not going to let Leo take me, so what are you going to do?" She wanted to know how far Gold was willing to go for his family.

"You do not have to worry about it, it's my responsibility and I'll take care of it, but now I suggest you feel comfortable because you're going to be here for a while longer."  
"If you think I'm staying in this place for another day, you're wrong." She immediately kicked Gold and caused him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. She jumped to her feet and began to untie the tape around her feet. Gold tried to lift herself off the floor and Regina managed to push him and send him back to the floor. She was at the door when Gold grabbed her from behind and pinned her to his body, she tried to fight him.

"Too bad for your effort, the whole building is surrounded by guards, even if you did manage to escape from this room, you would not get far." He took a syringe with an anesthetic from his pocket and injected it into her neck. Regina let out a small scream and tried to escape his grip. "Shhh, everything will be all right, you'll see, Shhh." She felt herself weak, her vision a little blurry, Gold put her head on his shoulder and began stroking her face until Regina was unconscious.

He laid her on the bed and asked Mike to bring chains; he tied Regina's leg to the bed. Her hands remained tied in duct tape behind her back and Gold checked that she could not escape.

Then he left the room and Mike followed him. "What happened?" He asked, fearing Gold would get mad at him. "I figured she'd try something like that, so I got ready for anything, there's a fire inside of her and I would not expect less of Cora's daughter." Mike nodded and Gold walked toward the conference room to continue his plans.

He was about to enter the conference room when Smith came up to him. "Sir, I thought you'd like to know Leo is at the entrance to the building, what do you want me to do, should I let him in?" Gold did not think Leo would come so fast but he had to think what to do with Leo's case.


	13. Chapter 13

"You can let Leo come in, but take him in the direction of the basement, tell him the girl is there, I'll join him." Gold said to Smith and went into the conference room, he sat down in the chair and immediately opened the computer, and he could see in the security cameras that Smith had guided Leo to the basement.

He opened the drawer and took out his 9mm pistol and hid it in his trousers, and he got up from the chair and went out of the room.  
Gold walked down the steps to the basement and with him was Mike, they stood in front of the door and Gold turned to Mike. "You stay here, guard the door, no matter what you hear inside do not open the door."  
Mike nodded and Gold entered the basement room.

"Gold, what a pleasant surprise, I'm here to take what I deserve." Leo said, standing from the chair, he looked directly at Gold and waited for his request to be confirmed.

"Mr. Leo, I am aware that you are here to take what you deserve but I cannot allow it, you see I need the girl for my personal purpose." Leo immediately approached Gold and stood in front of him.  
"We had a deal Gold and you do not intend to comply with it. I kept my part of the deal and I expect the same thing from you."  
"You will not tell me what I should do, I'm willing to give you something else in exchange for your help but the girl stays with me." He said in a raised, clear voice, nobody goes against him.

"I do not want anything else, just her, and if you're not willing to cooperate, then I will have no choice but to forcefully take what I deserve."  
Leo threatened Gold and Gold began to laugh at him. "You really think you will succeed in your little rebellion, you have no chance, I suggest you give up now." Gold was ready anyway, if Leo was not ready to withdraw.

"I am taking her even if it is from your cold hands." Gold walked away from Leo and blocked the exit door. Leo came forward and pulled out his gun. He was ready to shoot Gold, but before he could aim his gun, Gold drew his weapon and shot Leo directly in the chest. Leo fell to the floor and gasped, the blood was everywhere beside him, he tried to pick up his weapon and point it at Gold but Gold shot it again between the eyes. It was the end, no more deals and no more rebellion.

Gold breathed a sigh of relief after a few minutes and headed for the exit. He saw that Mike was indeed outside the door. He gave Mike a punch in the face and said, "If you touch her again you'll lose your hand, is that clear?" Mike immediately shook his head in fear and Gold asked him to get rid of the mess in the basement.

Gold decided to call the head of his gang and check the progress of the theft.  
He waited until he will answer but the phone continued to ring unanswered, he did not consider it important and thought that maybe they were busy loading the weapon so he did not hear the phone ringing he would try again later.

….

Emma brought the entire group into custody, separated them so that there would be no escape attempt.  
Emma went over to one of the guys, "How do you contact your supervisor?" She demanded an answer.  
"I do not know what you're talking about." The guy answered, he had a strange accent, maybe Irish, he wore black leather clothes and he had one hand made of plastic.  
"What is your name?" she asked. He got up from the bed in the cell and moved forward to stand in front of her.

The name is Jonas and I do not know how to help you." he said and turned to sit down again.  
"It's obvious you know what I'm talking about, I can tell when people are lying to me and you're lying to me big time, if you tell me what I want to know, I can try to reduce your punishment so that at least you stay alive, If you help me get Gold."

Emma offered him, he seemed to think about the offer.  
"If I get Gold on the phone, can you help me?" He asked, his motto was, as soon as you are caught this is every man for himself. He was going to take advantage of every possibility he was offered.  
"Yes, if you cooperate with me I will suggest to the prosecutor to reduce your punishment in return for your help."  
"Okay, I'm ready as long as you promise me that the punishment is not death."  
"I'll do my best."

"Okay, you have to look for Peter, he's the head of the gang, and he has a phone that is directly connected to Gold, get the phone and I'll make sure you have a connection with Gold."  
Jonas said and sat on the bed, he was in a much better mood.

Emma nodded and walked toward the other cells. She stood in front of them and asked out loud, "Which of you is Peter?" But no one answered; she thought they would not want to betray each other, so she thought of another idea.  
"I am looking for Peter, he is wanted for murder and the punishment is the death penalty, if you are not willing to tell me who it is, I will ask for all of you the same punishment." She waited a few moments and looked at the panic she had caused.

One of the guys said, "The guy with the green shirt is Peter, I'm not going to take his punishment on myself." A few other men confirmed his words.  
Peter said, "You're all treacherous and I hope you burn in hell, yes I'm Peter, what you want?" He spoke to Emma.

Emma looked at the boy and took his arrest number. She went to the safe to check his personal belongings. Inside the safe was a bag with his arrest number, she opened the bag and found his cell phone, she took it and went back to Jones's cell, she looked at the phone and saw one call that was not answered by an unlisted number.  
"Here's Peter's phone, now connect me with Gold." Emma demanded.  
Jonas took the phone from her and began to dial the number.

The phone was on a loudspeaker and a dial tone was heard. After a few rings there was a voice answering the phone, "Hello ... Peter is that you, how is the weapon loading?" Gold asked, and Emma took the phone from Jones. "Special agent Emma Swan is talking, your operation has been stopped and your boys are in our hands, Mr. Gold." There was silence on the other side and after a few minutes Gold said, "What do you want Miss Swan?"

"I know you hold Regina, and your son and your gang are with me, I want Regina back." Emma said without thinking twice.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Gold asked.  
"Prisoner exchange" Emma answered.  
Gold thought about the idea and said, "You'll give me back my son and I'll give you your Regina."  
"Yes, that's the idea, so what do you say?"  
"Where do you want to meet?" Gold asked. He was angry but the main thing was that his son be back with him.  
"You know the harbor behind the abandoned carton factory, meet me there at ten o'clock tomorrow night, and Gold without tricks do not forget that your son is with us."

"And I suggest you do not forget that your girl is with me."  
"I do not forget for a minute."  
"So I'll meet you tomorrow Miss Swan do not be late. and ... Miss Swan I expect to see you alone without all the cops around, otherwise the situation will be unpleasant for Regina, I'm sure you do not want anything to happen to her."  
"Do not you dare hurt her".  
"So I suggest you do what I asked, good-bye Miss Swan, I'll make sure to tell Regina that you said hello to her." He hung up.

Emma made a pissed sound and pounded her fists on the table, she would be ready for Gold tomorrow evening and she would bring Regina back to her.

…

To say that Gold was angry did not even describe the situation in which Gold was present. He walked back and forth in his office until he stood in front of the chair. He picked it up and threw it on the wall. The chair broke into small pieces.  
He did not believe anyone had defeated him.  
An hour later, when Gold calmed down, he asked Mike to accompany him. They stood outside the door of the living room where Regina was.

"I want no one to bother me until I finish here, asks Smith to prepare the van, we bring Neal back home tomorrow night and the girl goes back to her girlfriend instead.  
I hope that what I asked you to do you did already? "

"Yes sir, the cellar is as neat as new."  
"Very well, now go and do the rest of the things I asked for."  
Mike turned and started walking toward where Smith was. Gold stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. He opened the door and saw that Regina was still unconscious. He decided he would wait in the room until she regained consciousness.

…

Meanwhile on the other side Emma updated Robin and Belle on the latest development.  
"So, Regina is with Gold, I do not understand what he wants from her." Robin asked Emma and sat next to her and Belle sat across from them.

"Yes, I do not know why but it does not matter now, the most important thing is that she comes back to us." Emma answered Robin as she opened the computer.  
"You're not really going to go alone, are you?" Belle asked Emma questionably.  
"What a choice I have, it's Regina's life on the line, I cannot risk her." Emma replied sadly, she did not want to face Gold alone but for Regina she would do anything.

"And you think it's better if something happens to you, I do not think Regina will want to come back if something bad happened to you, there must be another way so you will not be all alone." Belle offered to look at Emma.

"What do you mean, what can you do?"  
"Where did you say the meeting takes place?"  
"In the harbor behind the abandoned carton factory".

"I can see if there are cameras in the area, so I can be in close contact with you in case something does not work out. We'll ask the Alpha team to be close to the area. After the prisoner exchange, we let Gold go and wait for him with another team and arrest everyone." Belle offered to look at Emma and Robin, they were in shock.

"What?" Belle did not understand why they were looking at her like that.  
"Where did you get this idea, I cannot believe I did not think about it myself, you're just a genius." Emma said enthusiastically.

"Thank you, but the idea I took from a film I saw on television, I know sometimes is a source of great inspiration." Belle said with a smile and everyone laughed.  
"Okay, so now that we have a plan we're ready for tomorrow, I'll update the teams and you can check the area."  
"Yes, I'm already on it." Belle said quickly.

"Robin you can be in touch with the Delta team about the situation and be updated with Belle."  
"No problem, we will do everything to bring Regina back to us."  
"Thank you guys; I do not know what I'd do without you."  
"And you should never know that." Robin said with a smile and put his hand on her Emma's back for support.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina began to wake up, she felt dizzy and tired, her vision was still blurred, she tried to sit up but her head still hurt and she immediately lay back on the bed. she noticed that her hands were tied with duct tape but not behind her back, she felt something heavy on her leg. She lifted her head a little and noticed the chains around her right leg.

She took a deep breath and forced her eyes to focus.  
She noticed that Mr. Gold was sitting in the chair by the bed looking at her. Regina felt exposed and a bit pressured, she did not understand why he was looking at her while she slept, how creepy he could be.

"Why are you here, why are you watching me sleep?" Regina asked him in a clear, threatening voice.  
"I guess you were told in the past how beautiful you are, but you look like an angel when you sleep." Gold said and began to move toward the bed, Regina felt bad and immediately moved away as far as she could from the edge of the bed. Gold stood in front of her and began stroking her face. She threw his hands away. "What are you doing? Do not touch me." Regina screamed at him and began to fight him.

"You know, I like girls who fight me, it adds to the excitement." Gold said and managed to grab Regina's hands in one hand and with the other began to caress her body.  
Regina tried to move away but she could not do much. "You're so beautiful, stop fighting me; it can be so much fun if you just accept it."  
"I'll never accept it, just stop it, I do not want you to touch me please." Regina begged him to stop and the tears ran down her face.

She is not one of the women who pleading with anyone but at that moment she felt desperate and prayed that Gold would stop.  
Gold continued stroking her body until he reached her legs and looked at Regina, she did not look at his face and her head turned the other way, her eyes closed and tears on her cheeks.  
After a few moments of staring and touching, he stopped.  
Regina felt relieved but she continued to cry and turned to the wall away from Gold and shrank into herself.

He grabbed her face and said to her, "You're lucky I respect the agreements that I make, otherwise your situation would be much worse, and I would not stop until I got what I wanted."

He got out of bed and walked away from her, he did not consider his women usually and he always took what he wanted but it was different with Regina and he stopped and began to walk away from her and get closer to the exit. A second before he left, he said to Regina, "Tomorrow evening you return to your girlfriend and I get my son back."  
He did not wait for a response and walked out the door. Regina continued to cry but this time tears of joy, she returns to Emma, her sweet sweet Emma.

….

That day Emma was not quiet, she wanted the evening to come and Regina return to her, she could not breathe, the thought that something had happened to her while she was with Gold made her sick.  
She wanted Regina back at home with her. Emma got up early that day, she could not sleep and her head was always in thoughts.  
But she was sure Regina would be with her again and there was no power in the world to stop her, not even Gold.

She went down to the conference room to go over the plan once more.  
When she entered the room she saw Belle and Robin working hard on the final parts of the plan.  
Belle checked that there are security cameras in the meeting place and that they work and that the picture is clear enough and occupies the whole area.  
Robin prepared the team's actions for every possible event.

Emma sat down opposite them and began working as well.  
The evening began to fall and Emma was anxious to get it over with.  
They arrived the meeting place two hours ahead of time to prepare the teams in their places.  
The prisoner would arrive in another car in an hour, only after the crew had settled in their places, so that Neal could not warn Gold that there were traps waiting for them.

Emma was happy that everything was going according to schedule and Regina would be back in an hour.  
Emma decided to meet with the car that Neal was in it, in the middle of the road and go with them.  
She got into the car and they drove on to the meeting place.

…

At the same time Gold was preparing his car for the rendezvous soon, and he asked Mike to go and fetch Regina from the guest room.  
He went into the room and saw Regina sitting on the bed, he approached her and she immediately began to get away from him as much as possible.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, I just need you to cooperate with me and we'll both be happy."  
Regina did not trust him but cooperated with him, she allowed him to approach her without causing problems.

"Great, I'm just going to release the chains around your leg and we're going out to meet your girlfriend."  
Regina did not even bother to correct his mistake. She just wanted to get out of here and go back to Emma. She nodded and he began to unfasten the chains from her leg.

He took a blindfold from his pocket and handed it to Regina to take him, she looked at him strangely.  
"You have to put the blindfold otherwise Gold will not let you leave this room."

"Do you expect me to trust you and put myself in danger? I do not think there's a chance it will happen; Mr. Gold will have to deal with the fact that I do not put this thing on my eyes."  
"You really think he's negotiating with you, I'm asking you nicely, but he will not ask you and put the blindfold on you by force, so I suggest you think what you prefer."

Regina thought a little about what he had said and decided she was annoyed with this attitude but she did not want to see Mr. Gold again in her life, not after what he had tried to do to her.

Regina took the blindfold from Mike's hand, she was about to put the blindfold over her eyes, but Mike said, "Mr. Gold does not want you to make trouble, so he asked me to gag your mouth. I'm telling you this so you will not be surprised when you feel the duct tape on your mouth."

"I do not understand, what he thinks I'm going to do, I just want to get out of here back to my life, even at the end he wants to behave with ruthlessness and not logic." She was angry that she had to endure it, she was sure Gold's son would not be treated like that by Emma.

She waited on the bed with eyes covered in the blindfold for a few minutes until she felt the duct tape on her mouth, she did not fight it and cooperates, she thought that she would be able to return to her life quickly if things went faster.  
As soon as Mike got the permit to bring Regina to the car he went over to the bed and picked her up in his hands and walked out the door.

Within a few minutes they sat in the car. In the car were Mike and Smith sitting in the back, Regina sat between them with her hands tied and blindfolded. She was quiet and waited impatiently to return to Emma that thought made her smile.  
Gold sat in the front chair with his driver next to him.

Gold was not stupid as Emma might have thought, he'd made sure there was another car with his boys ready for action In case that it was an ambush on Emma's side, he hoped it would not get to that, he just wanted to get his son back.

They arrived at the meeting place a little early 15 minutes before the time, and Gold immediately instructed the crew in the second vehicle to settle in the observation spot and be ready.  
Just at 10 PM Gold noticed a vehicle approaching the dock and stopped 10 kilometers from his vehicle.  
Emma came out and stood in front of the car. Gold got out of the car as well and stood in front of his car.

"Nice to meet you Miss Swan, I'm sorry it's under these circumstances."  
Gold said to Emma and she said, "The feeling is not mutual. If I had a choice, I would not meet with you at all, but as you said because of the circumstances before us, so I suppose we will approach the business."

Gold nodded and waited for Emma's first step. Emma waited for Gold to take the first step. They both waited for someone to break up first and make the first move.  
After a few minutes of waiting, Emma was sick of this game between them and she motioned the driver to open the door and get Neal out of the car.  
Gold saw Neal standing out of the car; he motioned Mike to get Regina out of the car.  
Mike saw the sign from Mr. Gold he removed the duct tape from her mouth and took Regina out of the car.

When Emma saw Regina she immediately called her name "Regina, you're okay."  
Regina heard Emma's voice and called her "Emma is that you?" Regina began to cry with joy when she heard Emma's voice and began struggling against Mike's hold.

"Okay Gold, Neal is here, let Regina go and I'll let Neal go at the same time." Emma offered him and Gold agreed.  
He asked Mike to remove the blindfold from Regina's eyes and asked him to bring her to his side.

Regina saw Emma and smiled at her, the tears still streaming down her eyes.  
Gold released his hand and let Regina advance toward Emma.  
Emma at the same time released Neal and let him advance to Gold.  
Regina and Neal met halfway and each one continued in the direction they went.

Regina ran to Emma and Emma hugged Regina tightly and held her close to her.  
Regina put her head on her Emma's chest and continued to cry happily for being with her.  
Emma lifted Regina's head and looked at her face; she wiped her tears with her fingers gently.

"I missed you so much, there's no way I'm letting anyone take you away from me anymore." Emma kept stroking her face, she had an urge to kiss her, to tell her that she loved her but she was afraid Regina would reject her and she was better off being her friend than losing her completely.

Regina looked at Emma with loving eyes and said to Emma, "I missed you very much. I kept thinking about you saving me and not letting anything hurt me.  
You are my Savior Emma only you.

Emma I need to say something and I hope it will not make you run away from me but I do not care anymore I have to say that".  
Emma held her breath and waited to hear what Regina wanted to tell her that made her start crying again.

"Emma, while I was alone in the room where Gold was holding me, you were the only thing I could think of, I thought about your healthy appetite, the long blond hair that needed the comb urgently" Regina laughed with Emma, "I've been thinking about all our wonderful times together, we've spent a lot of time talking and sitting together, all I'm trying to say is ... I love you Emma Swan so much it hurts, I do not care if you do not feel like me Just you need to know I always love You and I will be by your side no matter what, I have not felt this way before and this is new to me. "

Regina looked at Emma's face and saw tears in her eyes. She immediately felt bad; she thought she might have hurt Emma. She asked, "Are you ok…" She did not have time to complete the question because Emma kissed her; the kiss lasted a few minutes until both of them needed air to breathe.

"What was that?" Regina asked in amazement. "I love you too, I was just afraid to tell you that, I did not want it to ruin our friendship, so I did not say anything, but I love you very much." Emma admitted.  
Regina smiled at Emma and they kissed again.  
Emma led Regina to the car and began to untie the duct tape from Regina's hands. Then Regina hugged Emma and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Let's go home; I'll make sure you feel good."  
Emma said to Regina and winked at her, "what do you say, is this a promise?" Regina asked and began to laugh at Emma's stunned face.  
Emma after a few minutes shook her head and laughed too.  
They got into the car and began to drive back from their meeting place.

Gold, which was sitting in the car and saw everything going on between the girls, smiled to himself and said, "I'm sure we'll meet again." He motioned the driver to start driving.  
They began to drive, but before they left the harbor, the Agency car blocked their way and Emma's team came out with their weapons drawn. "Get out of the car and put your hands on your head," they called at Gold's car.

But Gold was not afraid and calmed the boys in the car.  
He called his boys in the car that was looking up and asked them to take action.  
Immediately afterwards, shots were heard at the Alpha team car, allowing Gold to escape. The shots continued for 5 minutes and then stopped no one was hurt, but the criminals escape.

author note:

The next chapter is the last in the story.  
But do not worry, I'm working on a second part of the story with a new and interesting case.  
Stay tuned for more chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma and Regina arrived back at headquarters and Regina immediately went to shower and change. The last 48 hours had been a nightmare for her and she just wanted to wash away the evidence of those damn days.

Emma sat down in the conference room and watched the film from the security camera of the abandoned factory. She did not believe that Gold managed to escape, but it did not interest her at the moment. At the moment, what was important to her was Regina's personal security and general feeling.

She wanted to be there for her, support her and comfort her if necessary.  
She wanted to be as much as possible with Regina, to hold her and hug her, to feel her lips on Emma's lips.  
Emma was so preoccupied that she did not notice that Regina stood in the doorway and looked at her with a big smile.  
Regina came into the room and stood behind Emma and put her hands on Emma's eyes.  
"Guess who it is?" Regina whispered in her ear and laughed gently.

"I do not know, maybe the girl of my dreams." Emma answered innocently and Regina melted away from her answer. She began kissing her on the neck and told her, "Excellent answer, my love, I could not put it any better."  
Emma turned to her and got up from the chair to face Regina, she came over to her and caught Regina's face in her hands and came closer to kiss her passionately.  
"I missed you, I do not want to be a part from you, I want us to be together forever."

She said to her and kissed her again. Regina looked at Emma after the kiss and tears were in her eyes, Emma immediately noticed the tears and was in panic, she turned to Regina, "What's wrong you can tell me everything." Regina just looked at Emma and smiled at her. "Everything's fine, its tears of happiness, I just did not think I'd ever have anything like that, Emma, I love you so much."

Emma was glad to hear the things Regina had told her and in her heart she felt exactly the same.  
"Regina, you have no idea how important you are to me. I cannot even begin to describe how much I love you and how long I wanted you and I waited for that moment."  
Regina was glad to hear Emma's words. She noticed that Emma had other things to say, so she let her go on.

"You know the moment I saw the guy take you I thought I was going to die, I could not breathe and I felt part of me was taken away, I was constantly stressed, in constant fear that something was going to happen to you and I would never see you again, I could not contain that thought " She looked at Regina's face and Regina wiped away the tears that dripped from Emma's eyes and smiled at her. "I'm so glad you're all right and you've returned to me safe and sound."

Emma said with a smile and the tears continued to fall but this time they were tears of happiness. "Do you want to tell me what happened or is it delicate for you?" Emma asked, she wanted to make Regina feel good and trust her, that she could open up to her and tell her everything.  
"Emma is fine, I can tell you everything." She said, taking a deep breath. "I woke up in a small room without windows ..." Regina began to tell Emma everything that had happened from the moment she woke up, about Mike posing as a cop about how he treated her and then about Gold who tried to get his way with her, she got to the part where Gold told her why Leo wanted her.

"Emma the reason Leo asked Gold to get me is because of my mother."  
"What? I thought your mother was dead." Emma said in amazement.  
"It turns out that this is not true, she is alive and she wants us to unite and be together, I do not know why she wants me now but I also do not want to know, Gold told me that she was once one of the big mafia heads about the same as Gold and then she decided to quit because she was pregnant with me, I suppose after I grow up she wanted to go back to her old life, she faked her death so that we would not know the truth, she left me and my father alone and I'm not looking for a mother figure in my life, I accepted that she was dead and for me she is not my mother. "  
Emma was still shocked by Regina's story and the fact that her mother was alive.  
"So, Gold wanted to hand you back to your mother through Leo, if we did not have his son."

Emma concluded that without Gold's son, Regina would have been taken away from her and she would not have seen her again. It made her cry again only from that thought.  
Regina immediately noticed this. She put her hands on Emma's face and said to her in a clear voice, "Not Emma, even if it happened I would not give up easily, I would have find the way to you even if I had to go through 100 places I would come back to you."

"Yes, because I will always find you Regina no matter where in the world, I will always find you." She kissed her gently and slowly.  
"Now that we know who stands behind all things, we can be more prepared for the next thing, nothing will surprise us anymore." Regina said proudly, and Emma agreed.

"Now enough with the bad things, it belongs to the past, I want us to concentrate on the future, our future and how we can emerge strengthened from this event." Regina looked at Emma's face and smiled at her with eyes full of infinite love, yes they would be okay with each other, they supported each other and always would be together, their love would strengthen them at every stage in their common way, She had a good feeling about it and in any case they will always have 7 days to fix any mistake no matter how small she is and always do it together.

"I love you so much Regina that it hurts," Emma said as seriously as she could and looked at Regina's face. "I love you, Emma Swan, all of you, every little part I love and no one will love you more than I do all over the world."  
They closed the distance between them and shared a long, sensual kiss, they remained hugged by each other's hands, and they were sure that everything would be okay no matter what.

The End

Or is it?  
Do not worry because Emma and Regina Will return in another story, in a new and interesting mission that would leave a taste for more.

 **Author** **note:**

That's it folks, the last part of this story.  
But do not worry I'll come back with a sequel to the story in Part Two.  
I work on it while we're talking and it will be big and full of tension and action, with a new and interesting mission  
Hope you'll love the sequel and wait for more episodes full of adventure and especially a lot of SwanQueen moments.  
 **Thank you very much for all the comments.**

 **Thank you for giving me a chance to interest you.  
See you later for the next story, Stay tuned** **for more** **.**

Big love to all my readers by **YBYQueen**


End file.
